No Boundaries - Jolteon x Charizard fanfic
by ElectricEeveeon
Summary: Reena and Derek find themselves in some sticky situations with some familiar foes, but get help from friends along the way! Join them as they to through treacherous adventures! But all the while they dont know that I small flicker of love is growing between them!
1. chapter 1

**No Boundaries**

 **Character introduction-**

Derek (Charizard) Strong and confident

Reena (Jolteon) Weak yet caring

 _Chapter 1: Rough start_

It was a normal day in Viridian Forest, A jolteon (or in this case, Reena) was heading out of her den. "What to do, what to do" She asked, suddenly, she heres an all to familiar voice. "Hi Reena, Hows that lonely den of yours coming along?" Scorch (Flareon) asked. "Look, I'm tired of your bullshit Scorch. If your asking to come back then you already know the answer." Reena said. "Oh I'm not here for that..." He said. Scorch starts slowly walking up to her, getting closer every second, Reena starts to back up. "Get back you creep!" She yells, Scorch then charges at her with a fire fang, it hits her straight in the side! "AAAAH!" She screams, leaving a burned scar on her side. "YOU WERE NEVER GOOD ENOUGH ANYWAY! YOU DESERVE THIS!" He starts clawing her endlessly, "Is this how I die?" Reena whispers, as soon as Scorch was about to deliver the final blow, something slammed him in the side and into a tree! "Back off!" It yelled. It then delivered a full power seismic slam onto the raging flareon. That was the last thing Reena saw until she blacked out.

 **The next morning**

Reena woke up in what seemed like a den of some sort. She looked around to see a charizard looking at her with a concerned yet happy look. "AAAAAAAAH!" She screams at the top of her lungs and backs up to the corner of the den. "Woah relax I'm just tryna help!" She calms down a little. The charizard goes over to check her wounds. "Woah woah woah! Dont touch until I know who you are!" "Oh yeah! Sorry about that. My names Derek, you?" "Reena." Derek goes and checks the bandages, Reena hesitates at first but got used to his touch quickly. After that Derek goes to get some food. "I'll be right back! Stay here." He says. 2 minutes later he comes back with some Oran berries along with some other types. "Thanks for saving me back there, i really appreciate it." She says, "No problem, anytime." Derek says. "I should probably get back to my den soon though. But thanks for the food!" Reena says, she then makes her way out whilst waving bye to Derek.

"Okay is it me or is that chariazard just adorable..?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New places, New faces.**

 _Meanwhile at the authors place_ :

Therrin:C'mon c'mon FINISH UPLOADING!

Derek: Yeesh, calm down dude.

Therrin: I KNOW BUT ITS TAKING SO LONG

Reena: He's got a point, its taking a super long time come look.

Therrin: *sighs* Let's just get on with it, anyways, chapter 2! Here we go!

\--

"C'mon Reena! I thought you were fast!" Derek said while flying with her close behind, "But your flying and I have to run!" Reena said. "Hmm, let's take a break." Derek said. "How far is Pewter City again?" Reena asked, "About half a mile from here, just through route 2." "Okay good, cuz I'm worn out.". Suddenly, they here low growling from the bushes... "Who's there!" Derek says in a threatening tone, "There you are you big fucker." the voice says. Then it jumps out to reveal Scorch lunging at Derek! He had let his guard down and got pinned against the ground by Scorch! Reena was about to help out when she was pinned by not a Pòkemon, but by a psychic force. The unknown force stepped out of hiding to reveal an Espeon, with eyes glowing and a menacing grin. "I've got you right where I want you." Said scorch, he then look at the espeon and gave her a nod. Reena then screeched in pain, with her leg broken by the sheer power of the psychic force. When Derek thought all hope was lost, he saw a shadow leap across a tree. The shadow jumped down without a warning and stunned Scorch and the espeon. Then it snapped its finger and they were teleported to pewter city.It then leaped onto a building. The only glimpse Derek caught of it where a spiky tail and a light blue scarf. "Wait!" Derk shouted, but it was too late. The shadow was gone.

"CAN YOU HELP PLEASE?!" Reena said "Oh shit I forgot!"

 **At the Pokemon center**

"So what was that shadow Pokemon?" Reena asked "I don't know, but I think it was another jolteon." Derek responded.

"I think I know who it is." Reena said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Memories of the past**

"I think I know who it is..." Renna said. They stared at each other for at least 15 seconds in an awkward silence. "Um...yeah?" Derek spoke up. "Oh yeah sorry, _ahem..._ "

 _Enter flashback_

 _"We can't stay in this cover much longer!" A Pokemon stated. "Wait, who's that!" Reena shouts. A jolteon with a blue scarf appears, a menacing look on his face. "Retreat, or I will, **take action**..." He states, "Hah! What are you gonna do about it?!" an enemy seviper states. "I warned you..." The jolteon says._

"Then all I heard was explosions, weird electricity sounds and some other guy yelling retreat." "Wow. They must be strong!" Derek says. "We should probably get going before scorch finds us now though." Reena says, they then start walking to the next city.

 _In route 3_

Reena is humming megalovania (What a coincidence) ,while Derek is balancing a rock on his nose out of boredom while they walk. Then Derek speaks up "Hey, uuuh Reena?" "Yeah?" "Uuuum, I-I was wondering if y-you wanted to go to dinner w-with me s-some time later this week, if y-your not busy of course. I-I totally get it if you don't"

...they stop, Reena thinks for a moment. _Is he asking me out on a...a...A DATE?!_ "Um, yeah sure. Why not?" Reena replies. Derek almost faints right then and there.

 _Later that night_

Reena is texting one of her friends.

 _OMG!!!1!1!!!_

 _wat reena_

 _VAL DEREK JUST ASKED ME OUT_

 _OMG NO WAY_

 _YES WAY VALERIE_

 _REENA WHERE R U_

 _CERULEAN CITY HOTEL_

 _OMG IM COMING MEET ME OUTSIDE_

 _KK_

 ** _"She told him about me...interesting... I'd like to see where this ends up..."_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Competition**

 **Therrin:** Hmm... What should this chapter be about?

 **Derek:** How about some competition like with an absol or a sylveon?

 **Reena:** NONONONONONO DEREK IS MINE.

 **Therrin:** Actually thats not a bad idea!

 **Reena:** :(

 **Therrin:** _LET THE STORY RAGE ON!_

 _(Btw Valerie is a sylveon)_

"There you are Valerie!" Reena exclaimed, "Sorry for the wait!" Valerie said. "Its alright! So let me explain everything!"

 ** _(to lazy to write entire thing time skip)_**

"So yeah I've has a crush on him since the day I saw him." Reena says while blushing. "Hey Val! Who's the jolteon?" A garchomp says. "Oh hi Giga! This is Reena! Reena this is Giga!" "Sup hotstuff." Giga says. Reena blushes. "Oh, hi and thanks for the complement!" Reena responds.

(In the hotel)

Derek is waiting for Reena to get back while watching YouTube on his phone.

"Hey Derek, I'm back!" "Welcome back Ree... na." Derek stuttered, "Oh yeah! This is Valerie and Giga!" "Hiya!" "Wasup." They say.

 ** _(Time skip, again)_**

Its midnight and Derek is having trouble sleeping. "Hooh, ok, the date is tommorow. Brush your teeth and where a nice scarf or pair of gloves. DO NOT forget deodorant!" Derek whispers to himself. He had seen Giga flirting with Reena. If he does anything out of the ordinary with her anywhere, anytime. He'll go through a hell of a fight.

 _At the dinner restaurant 7:00 PM_

 _She'll be here any time now.._ Derek thinks.

 _1 hour later._

 _Okay somethings up._

He walks out of the restaurant and starts looking around. Had she forgotten? No possibly not! Maybe? He keeps looking and eventually spots her.

 **With Giga...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Betrayal**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Derek screams.

Giga then gets sent flying backward from a fire punch! Reena runs up to Derek and hugs him. "Thank you Derek..." she says through tears. "What happened?" Derek says. "Giga tried to...rape...me" "Oh he fucked up..." Derek whispers. He then walks over to Giga while he's stuck in a trash can. "If you ever go near her again, I will end you...capeesh?" Giga then flies off without saying a word, he then lands at Valerie's house. "Oh no! Valerie!" Reena says. Giga enters her house. They here a scream.

 _The air is filled with **Dread..**_

 _They stand speechless..._

 _Waiting to expect the unexpected..._

 _Waiting for the "impossible"..._

"No..." Reena whispers as Giga runs out of the house and flies off again. Reena rushes in to see Valerie, lying on the floor, bloodied, tired, and crying. "VALERIE!" Reena screams. "Oh god what did he do to you!" She extends her hand to help her up. As soon as they were about to touch.

 **The hand dropped.**

 **Valerie's life was taken by her own friend.**

 **Reena's rage was just getting started.**

 **It wasnt anger.**

 **It wasn't sadness.**

 **And it wasnt confusion.**

 **It was _HATE_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Hunt**

 **Therrin:** Welcome to chapter 6! This one is gonna be a LONG CHAPTER! :D, It took a while to write tho.

 **Giga:** Just sayin, I'm not actually a rapist.

 **Reena:** *Glares at Giga* I'm suspicious..

 **Giga:** ･_･

 **Therrin:** Anyways... ENJOY!!!

 _Faint crying is heard_

"Its ok Reena, Its ok. I've lost a friend before too." Derek whispers. "Its not just that... _sob_ she was killed by her _sob_ own friend..." Reena says. "Its ok. Because whatever happens, I'll always be there for you." "Thank you Derek..."

Reena smooches his cheek.

You could **_see_** the red on his face.

Reena then snaps back to reality.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't realize what I did i-" "No its fine, and there's something I've been needing to t-tell you."

 ** _"I love you"_**

Gigas POV 

I woke up in the middle of the forest. I have no idea where I am. I'm really scared! "VALERIE?! DEREK?! REENA?! ANYBODY PLEASE HELP!" Only then did he remember.

 _"Giga what are you doing?"_

 _"Giga?"_

 _"G-Giga?!"_

 _"GIGA NO!"_

"What got into me? I murdered my own friend. Now I'm alone. _Arceus..._ help me please.."

"Look what we have here!" A voice stated. "A lonely little garchomp eh? Ohoho you'll be perfect." He got whacked in the head and blacked out.

He woke up in some sort of interogation. "Wakey wakey ass face!" ??? said. "What do you want!" Giga yelled. "Welcome to the team, Giga." **Scorch** said. "Now, let's get to the point. We have this megastone, specifically for garchomp. And I think I know who it should go to." "Okay where is i-" "Nah ah ah, not so fast, you want this megastone? Kill these two, and its yours. But there's a catch. If you fail, I will hunt you down and kill you personally. **So dont mess it up...** got it? Alright, get to it."

"Reena and Derek? No I can't kill them!"

"Oh! But if you dont..."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Perfect! Gaurds, escort this gentleman to the exit."

 **The hunt begins...**

 _3 days_ _later_

3rd person 

"Hey Reena?" Derek said "Yeah?" Reena said "Can I do something with you real quick?" "Yeah what is it?"

 **They're lips start to move closer.**

 **And closer.**

 **And closer.**

 **And closer.**

 **Until finally**

Then Reena woke up.


	7. I nees halp

I need your help!

I wanna continue this story!

But I'm not sure to include a lemon or not.

So I need your help.

write in the reviews if you want a lemon.

Or if you dont.

See ya!


	8. Bad and Good news

**Hello everyone! To anyone who is following this series I bring terrible news. I am ending this early. But worry not, because I am currently making a second book called 'One Fateful Day' so if your interested in that go and read it!**

 **Best regards! -RexaRoo**


End file.
